DD-WRT
Your here: Main Page / Network / WiFi / DD-WRT __TOC__ Introduction of DD-WRT]] DD-WRT is a third party developed firmware released under the terms of the GPL for many ieee802.11a/b/g/h/n wireless routers based on a Broadcom or Atheros chip reference design. The firmware is maintained by BrainSlayer and is hosted at dd-wrt.com. The first versions of DD-WRT were based on the Alchemy Firmware from Sveasoft Inc, which is in turn based on the original GPL'd Linksys firmware and a number of other open source projects. DD-WRT was created directly from Sveasoft's software decision to start charging for their firmware, closing the door to opensource. At present DD-WRT is available for free, although a different business model is being drafted by BrainSlayer in order to pay his salary, as this is his full time job. The new version of DD-WRT (v24) is a completely new project. DD-WRT offers many advanced features not found in the OEM firmwares of these devices, or even the firmware available for purchase from Sveasoft. It is also free of the product activation or tracking found in the Sveasoft firmware. Note: Beta firmware, by its very nature, will contain bugs. It is not recommended to install beta firmware on large networks that are used for businesses, etc. However, there is now a bugtracker in place for DD-WRT firmware located here:'' DD-WRT Bugtracker. Among other features not found in the original Linksys firmware, DD-WRT adds the Kai Daemon for the Kai Console Gaming network, WDS wireless bridging/repeating protocol, Radius Authentication for more secure wireless communication, advanced Quality of Service controls for bandwidth allocation, and software support for the SD-Card hardware modification. What does dd stand for in dd-wrt? Sash: its the german car numberplate code for Dresden. Requirements * A computer(PC/MAC/ECT...) * A broadband internet connection (Cable, or similar) * A Linksys WRT54G/GL/GS router or other supported router. * The DD-WRT firmware image from The DD-WRT Project * Follow the instructions under Installation to install the new firmware on your router. *FOLLOW RULES** Features Supported & Recommended Devices Which V24 build do I flash onto my router File Versions DD-WRT Tutorials Links of Interest *Compiling DD-WRT *full IPv6 support in DD-WRT if you're willing to do a little work Issues Loopback Broken Track Ticket - Ticket #1868 Users wanting to fix it themselves need to add iptables rules to their firewall script on the admin->commands page. For a standard configuration only this command is needed. iptables -t nat -I POSTROUTING -o br0 -s 192.168.1.0/24 -d 192.168.1.0/24 -j MASQUERADE If you use a different subnet for your LAN then you will need to change the subnet in the command to match yours or use this set of commands. LAN=`nvram get lan_ipaddr`/`nvram get lan_netmask` iptables -t nat -I POSTROUTING -o br0 -s $LAN -d $LAN -j MASQUERADE If you have a more advanced configuration with additional interfaces on the LAN side such as unbridged wireless, unbridged VPN, additional VLAN's, etc. then you will need to create commands similar to the first one for each of your local interfaces that you want to enable loopback for. This set of commands should enable loopback for all local interfaces. insmod ipt_mark insmod xt_mark iptables -t mangle -A PREROUTING -i ! `get_wanface` -d `nvram get wan_ipaddr` -j MARK --set-mark 0xd001 iptables -t nat -A POSTROUTING -m mark --mark 0xd001 -j MASQUERADE Category:English Documentation Category:DD-WRT Category:WiFi